nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nintendo Wiki
Merge See Main Page/old for the old Nintendopedia main page. See Forum:Nintendopedia merge for details of the merge. Angela (talk) 11:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) No merging (Just for fun, if your reading this with your mind, read it as if you were hearing Hank Hill from King of the Hill reading it, just for a bit of fun.) I can see lately that certain pages are being merged with other certain pages which since I now uderstand how this process goes but just to make sure, I want seperate pages for these articles: *Super Mario Advance *Super Mario World : Super Mario Advance 2 *Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *Super Mario Bros. 3: Super Mario Advance 4 *And the Nes Classic GBA games. Even though they have a slight difference in the story line than the original game, they are still considered different games which most of us agree so please, don't merge these games with other games. I mean this is the Nintendo Wikipedia, not Wikipedia. --Vitas 07:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Logo I think the logo should be altered - Mario needs to be fitted into his Mario Galaxy appearance, and Pikachu should be included somewhere. - LTTP 03:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :It seems that you're still using the old wikia format. The new one features a new logo with Samus, Link, and a Super Mario Galaxy Mario, followed by a Nintendo logo. ::Even still, I think the logo should be Mario, Pikachu, Link, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Samus Aran. - LTTP 02:51, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'll try to do something in the coming weeks, but don't expect anything amazing right away, because adding all of those characters in a 266 by 75 pixel logo will be challenging... buy maybe I'll be able to do it... Another thing Merging, I think we need to merge some pages, like variants of Lakitu. After all, Lakitu is very small and undeveloped, and keeping them separate just makes many small articles. - LTTP 19:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :For now it's probably a good idea to merge, though saying that Lakitu isn't a developed species is a false assumption. Plenty of information has been released on the characters/species. However, note that if someone happens to create a page on a variant of Lakitu (or any other species for that matter), and it's a well developed page (or in other words - not a stub), then it's probably a wise choice to keep it. Constructing too many rules may be unattractive to many, including myself. :If there are any variant pages (that are small), then please tell me and I'll merge them. If you think you're up to the task, then feel free to do it yourself, and I'll make sure to correct any mistakes that you might do. :::Also, I'd say that it's a good idea if we don't merge character articles, as they are arguably more significant. For example, Lakilester should probably have his own page, even if it's a stub, since he is quite a notable character in Paper Mario. Spotlight Greetings! I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I want to add Nintendopedia to the spotlights running on Wikia (those little ads for other wikis that you see). We're specifically going to feature you on the Super Smash Bros. wiki because we think that a lot of the editors on that wiki would also be interested in joining you guys. The only catch is that in order to be eligible to be featured, you have to meet our best practices. The good news is that you already meet almost all of them! The only problem is that your Main Page is still called "Main Page". To help with Google ranking, we suggest that you rename your main page to "Nintendopedia". This is pretty easy to do. You can learn about how to do this, and find more suggestions about promoting your wiki here. Of course, you don't have to do this, but we think it's a good idea, it's pretty easy, and we'll help promote you if you do. ;) I'll be watching. Let me know if you have any questions. --KyleH (talk) 18:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Videogame Sales wiki created! Hello, I've created Videogame Sales wiki to organize console and game sales data and trends. For those of you who enjoy reading the latest NPD or worldwide sales figures and seeing who's winning the console race, then stop by and check the wiki out. If you have any questions, just leave a comment on the wiki. Thanks! w3stfa11 00:14, 17 April 2008 (UTC)